En el Edén
by Misari
Summary: A Rogue sólo le quedaba una opción dentro de ese manicomio y era adaptarse. Si era un loco lo que todos querían, bien, él les daría uno. De todas formas, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre adentro o afuera? Al final de cuentas, los seres humanos sólo ven lo que quieren ver.
1. Antesala

¡Buenas, buenas, mis queridos niños! Yo también los estaba extrañando. Ah, qué decirles, últimamente sólo tengo inspiración para este tipo de relatos; y que lea al maestro de los maestro –el señor Stephen King- no ayuda. En fin, no quiero entretenerlos mucho, pero es justo que diga que esta preciosura –cofAJÁcof- vino a mí después de ver _Inocencia Interrumpida_ ; que es un pedazo de película. No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, desde ya les advierto que no va a ser nada muy largo, quizá de cuatro o cinco capítulos, veremos que sale (y esta es la señal para que salgan corriendo).

 _Esta letra_ –cartas, recuerdos, ironías, pensamientos, bla, bla, bla.

 **Esta letra** –cosas a resaltar, subtítulos, etc, etc.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni FT ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todito todo le pertenece al _bitch_ de Hiro Mashima. ¿Advertencias? Las usuales. Bah, no jodan, no voy a explicárselas, por algo es rating es M.

 **Resumen:** A Rogue sólo le quedaba una opción dentro de ese manicomio y era adaptarse. Si era un loco lo que todos querían, bien, él les daría uno. De todas formas, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre adentro o afuera? Al final de cuentas, los seres humanos sólo ven lo que quieren ver.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **En el Edén** **.**

"… _y no tengo tiempo para las cosas que no tienen alma…"_

 _Charles Bukowski._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO:** Antesala.

—Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, Rogue.

Era como la quinta vez que se lo decía en lo que iba de la conversación. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué entonces lo tirara de un puente? Con gusto iría él solo si dejaran de joderlo cada dos malditos segundos. Si daba un paso al frente y aplastaba una mariposa era un trastornado, si daba un paso a la izquierda y aplastaba un caracol era un sádico, si daba un paso a la derecha y pisaba una hormiga era un subnormal, pero si daba un paso hacia atrás y pisaba una cucaracha era un héroe de la guerra. Quién carajo los entendía.

—Yo tampoco, tío, y sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer —insinuó indiferente.

Skiadrum lo miró frunciendo el ceño, _haciéndose_ el ofendido. (A él no podía engañarlo). Su escritorio estaba repleto de los diseños que tenía que entregar para la próxima semana y que según había oído en una conversación por teléfono de paso –una muy acalorada, por cierto, su tío no acostumbraba a gritar como lo había hecho- era primordial hacerlo en los plazos acordados, porque estos clientes era como una especie de Madonna, y nadie quería disgustar a Madonna, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

 _«Ajá»_.

Se encogió de hombros sin quitar de su rostro su total aburrimiento por la vida.

— ¿No arreglaste ya con el doctor lo que iban a hacer conmigo?

—Eso no quita-

—Que quieras mi opinión —lo interrumpió, terminando la frase por él—. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que igual la pasen por alto y les importe una jodida mierda? No, tío, gracias. Me reservo ese derecho. ¿Acaso no soy una especie de mentiroso patológico ahora también?

—Rogue —amenazó su voz.

Oh, no, por favor, lo último que necesitaba ese día era una lección de vida barata sacada de algún libro de autoayuda para tratar con hijos adolescentes. Su tío tenía a raudales de esas porquerías llenando su biblioteca junto a sus preciados libros de arquitectura desde el momento en el que los vecinos lo acusaron de matar a Frosch y enterrarlo en el patio desmembrado, junto a las bonitas margaritas amarillas pegadas a la cerca; y eso que, en ese entonces, todavía ni rayaba la pubertad. Tenía diez años. Frescos y recién cumplidos.

—Ya te lo repetí millones de veces. Me cansé de hacerlo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era seguir los pasos del doctor Porla e ir a sus sesiones regularmente —Skiadrum se masajeó las sienes, reclinándose en el asiento felpudo—. Pero, joder, no lo hiciste. No cumpliste sus pautas, y lo que es peor, te salteaste varias sesiones. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo?

Carajo, la sexta vez. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Qué mierda voy a saber.

— ¡Rogue!

—Tú eres el adulto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas a mi qué es lo que tienes que hacer? Sólo soy un niñito, tío, un niñito que necesita terapia —Skiadrum le clavó la mirada, los mismos ojos rojos –uno de los tantos rasgos físico que compartían-, furioso. Utilizaba las mismas palabras que él había usado ocho años atrás, cuando les explicaba a los jodidos vecinos por qué no lo mandaba a una correccional de menores directamente. «Porque es un niñito, un niñito que necesita terapia».

— ¿Quieres que, de verdad, te mande a una institución especializada?

— ¿Un manicomio?

—Psiquiátrico, Rogue, se le dice psiquiátrico.

—Entonces dilo por su nombre, tío, no lo adornes con palabras bonitas como "institución especializada" —suspiró, esa conversación se estaba alargando demasiado—. ¿Cuál sería, digamos, la diferencia entre estar dentro de un lugar como ese y las estúpidas sesiones y los estúpidos ejercicios del doctor Porla? —lo pensó unos segundos—. Ah, ya la sé. No tendría que verle la cara a ese pedófilo.

—Te estás pasando de la raya —advirtió, furibundo.

—Además de pedófilo es un pésimo doctor. Olvidó agregar a mi expediente que también soy un sádico, ¿O ya lo dice?

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —golpeó el escritorio con una de sus manos, haciendo volar papeles y tirando el porta-lápices con sus innumerables lapiceras de pluma Parker, lápices caros, portalápices, gomas de borrar rojas y sacapuntas plateados que cayeron al suelo planeando –los primeros objetos- y haciendo un ruido de tintineo –los segundos.

 _«Al fin»_.

— ¿Me voy a mi cuarto?

—Quiero —se frenó, intentando calmar la furia que se le desbordaba _. «Es sólo un adolescente, un niño que necesita de ti»_ , y que ya no sabía qué podía ofrecerle, cómo ayudarlo. Un caso perdido desde que había llegado a sus manos—. Quiero que me respondas una última cosa y daremos esta conversación como terminada —Rogue asintió, impaciente—. ¿Sabes lo que significa que vayas a una de esas instituciones? ¿Cómo repercutirá en tu futuro? ¿En tu vida?

Y seguía insistiendo en llamarlas de esa manera. Jodido era con sus _buenos modales_.

—Sí, tío, lo sé. Me da igual — _«Si ya decidieron por mí hace mucho, mucho tiempo»._ «Sé un buen niño, Rogue, ¿vale?». Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se los reservaba para él y su mundo interno. Su tío no tenía necesidad de saberlo ni ese día ni nunca.

Skiadrum suspiró realmente agotado, largando lo que sería el suspiro más largo de toda su vida. En algún punto dentro de su interior –que claramente ya se había difuminado y extinguido- había llegado a pensar que Rogue le respondería de diferente forma, que de alguna manera se interesaría mínimamente por lo que le estaban diciendo o que algo en su interior se removería inquieto queriendo hacer algo al respecto. Que se movilizaría para interactuar con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero no. Nada de eso pasó. Un «me da igual» era todo lo que tendría que haber esperado. A veces se preguntaba qué pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de ese niño que tenía tanto parecido físico a él y era tan distinto interiormente.

Sin dudas había heredado todo – _todo_ \- de su hermana. Una gota de agua idéntica.

«Señor Cheney, soy la Asistente Social que ayudaba a su hermana con, er, sus problemas. Temo informarle que ha… fallecido. El único pariente de sangre vivo que figuraba en los registros era usted. Era madre. Y el niño no tiene a nadie más. El juicio por la custodia comenzará en una semana, si no quiere hacerse cargo, puede expresarlo en la audiencia, pero es obligatorio que asista. ¿Alguna duda?».

 _Alguna duda_. Esa mujer había sido una completa imbécil, ¡Él tenía una vida perfecta! ¡Perfecta! Su hermana volvía a joderlo todo, pero esa vez ni siquiera había necesitado de su presencia física. Ni muerta le daba paz. Había huido de la casa a los 14 años y desde ese día no había tenido noticias suyas, ni siquiera una carta para Navidad o un ridículo "estoy viva" estampado en alguna postal barata. Nada. Siete años después resultaba que se había suicidado cortándose las venas, que era madre de un niño, y que el chiquillo había presenciado su muerte. Aunque no quiso preguntar las causas de la muerte, en el juicio se ocuparon de aclarárselo. Si iba a hacerse cargo del pequeño Rogue era lo mínimo e indispensable que debía saber.

— ¿Ya puedo irme a mi cuarto?

Se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que la conversación aún no terminaba.

— ¿De verdad no te importa _nada_ , Rogue?

—Me sigue dando igual, no importa cuántas veces preguntes —su tío estuvo a punto de hablarle, seguramente para darle otro estúpido consejo, pero se adelantó a él y no lo dejó hablar. Lo que diría lo provocaría para desviar el tema, estaba seguro—. Soy hijo de mi madre, después de todo, y nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará ese hecho.

—No metas a tu madre en esto. No tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Estás seguro? El otro día escuché uno de los mensajes que te dejó la señorita Jenny y que decía que-

— ¡Te dije que no tocarás el teléfono de mi estudio!

—No toqué el del estudio —se defendió, dejando que sus labios se estiraran y mostraran una bonita sonrisa triunfal. Mínima, pequeña, casi imperceptible que aterraba a quien la mirara—. Fue el de la cocina. Si no me crees, prueba y escúchalo. No lo borré, sigue en la memoria del teléfono.

—No te paces de listo conmigo.

—No lo hago, eso sería imposible —soltó una pequeña risita—. ¿Mamá te hacía lo mismo y por eso me odias tanto? ¿Por qué soy igual?

—Ya te dije que dejaras fuera a tu madre. Lo conversación no es sobre ella, es sobre ti. Además, tú y ella son dos personas diferentes, completamente diferentes — _«o eso quiero creer»_. Claro que jamás se lo diría a su sobrino, sería reconocer que tenía razón y eso, eso nunca pasaría; sobre su cadáver.

—Por supuesto, ella era _mujer_ y yo soy _hombre_. Por eso nunca intentaste cog-

(PAF).

La mejilla de Rogue pronto comenzó a doler y a tornarse de un color rosado, más tirando a rojizo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Pronto aparecieron marcados los dedos y la palma, lo que probaba la fuerza utilizada en el golpe. Muchísima. Excesiva. La mano de Skiadrum temblaba en el aire, a la altura en la que había impactado contra la piel, y también comenzaba a tomar un color rosado, más pálido. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos hasta que el mayor se movió, volviendo a sentarse en la silla felpuda tras su escritorio; tras su refugio.

Ninguno de los dos siguió sin decir palabra por largo rato.

— ¿Ya puedo irme?

Skiadrum endureció el gesto y dio vuelta la silla, dándole la espalda, sin mirarlo.

—Puedes irte —pronunció con el tono estrangulado.

Se escuchó el movimiento de las patas de la silla rozar el suelo, los pasos lentos sin apresurarse y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un movimiento delicado. Luego silencio. Skiadrum dejó pasar los minutos, hasta que los pasos de su sobrino estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos que ya ni se los escuchaba. Se largó a llorar desconsoladamente cuando escuchó el sonido lejano, apenas perceptible, de otra puerta cerrarse y abrirse. Era patético, totalmente patético, como en los viejos tiempos; volviendo a caer en las garras de la misma persona, sólo que ésta había cambiado de cuerpo. Rogue era un monstruo, igual que ella.

(Jugando a su antojo con él, con sus sentimientos).

«Hey, mi dulce hermano mayor, ¿quieres jugar un juego?».

Ni muerta su hermana lo dejaba en paz.

En su habitación, Rogue se colocó los auriculares y al ritmo de una canción de Nirvana se puso a tantear su biblioteca. No era una especialmente grande, sólo tenía doce estantes de los cuales siete estaban repletos, el resto tenía CDs, restos de paquetes de comida, algunos blocks de hojas y papeles sueltos que ignoraba cómo habían llegado allí. De todas formas, era una biblioteca grande para que su dueño fuera un mero adolescente de dieciocho años. Era la única cosa por la que estaba agradecido con su tío: había visto su gusto por la literatura y pese a que el doctor Porla le recomendó mantenerlo alejado de ella, Skiadrum se había negado rotundamente a obedecerlo en ese aspecto.

La mayoría de sus libros rondaban la literatura _negra_ y la poesía. Autores como Poe, King, Baudelaire se codeaban entre sus estantes. Se los había leído todos, y algunos más de una vez. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer y probablemente una de las pocas cosas buenas que traía el estar vivo. Al final, su mano se paseó por los lomos hasta elegir uno completamente al azar y al que abrió también en una página del mismo modo. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer sin prestar verdadera atención a las palabras allí escritas. Por alguna razón no estaba de ánimos para nada.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo y varios intentos de leer el mismo párrafo para darse finalmente cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ningún lado así. Sólo lo pondría de mal humor. En su cabeza no sólo resonaba la voz de Cobain y los instrumentos, sino también la imagen de su madre destripando un pescado con un cuchillo y una cuchara. Cada tanto le dirigía una mirada rápida, para asegurarse que siguiera sentado y calladito sobre la silla, y cuando comprobaba que así era le regala una sonrisa complacida y volvía a su trabajo. El olor a tripas de pescado se volvió tan insoportable que tuvo que abrir sus ventanas aunque afuera la temperatura rayara los diez grados. El olor, sin embargo, persistió durante mucho tiempo más.

No volvió a cruzarse con su tío en todo el día, hasta que escuchó sus pasos por la escalera y los característicos tres toques en su puerta que anunciaban que la cena ya estaba lista y servida en la mesa. Dejó a un lado sus libros y su música y bajó, seguro que le esperaba un sermón por su actitud durante la afanada charla. Sin embargo, la cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Rogue pudo darse cuenta enseguida que su tío no quería ni mirarlo a la cara evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. Se limitaron a comer y ver el noticiero en la televisión que, para variar, no anunciaba nada bueno: desastres, homicidios, problemas de tránsito, la suba en los precios de productos de primera necesidad, y más bla de ese estilo.

—Hablé con el doctor Porla.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que Rogue se dio cuenta que su tío esperaba que preguntara el por qué de la llamada. Revolvió un poco en su plato la tarta de manzana que les había cocinado la vecina antes de responder. La señora siempre, cuando hacía tarta de manzana, hacía "de más". Rogue estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía con el propósito de que la adularan.

— ¿Sobre…?

—Sobre tu… condición —Rogue sonrió para sus adentros. Ni enfadado dejaba de ser _correcto—._ Me preguntó muchas cosas, todo un cuestionario, pero lo principal fue si estabas de acuerdo, qué había de tus planes en la universidad y sobre tu graduación. Le contesté que con eso no había problemas, sólo es un retraso momentáneo… ¿verdad?

— ¿Eso no lo deciden los médicos?

—Siempre puedo sacarte antes. Estas cosas son por mera voluntad. Si quieres ir, vas, si quieres salir, sales. No vas por orden médica ni sentencia judicial, y nunca lastimaste a alguien, después de todo —masculló eso último.

—Excepto a Frosch

—Rogue —suspiró. Estaba hastiado de luchar.

— ¿Y es todo?

—No, no es todo. Me dio a elegir varias instituciones y en cuanto te decidieras sólo tenía que llamarlo y él nos comunicaría —se miraron inquisitivamente; Rogue notó el ligero disgusto que siempre estaba presente en los ojos de tu tío cada vez que lo miraba—. Pero como sé que no te importa, me tome la libertad de elegir por ti. Es un lugar que tiene todas las facilidades, su director y subdirectora tienen un renombre en el campo de la medicina y es un lugar para chicos de tu edad.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Clínica Especializada Tártaros.

—Bonito nombre para un manicomio —ironizó. Su tío, por primera vez en la tarde, no protestó ni lo contradijo—. Entonces está todo arreglado.

—Aun tenemos que ir a ver el lugar y tú tienes que ir, sobre todo, para ver si te sientes cómodo.

—Tío, es un lugar lleno de locos. Pero —se adelantó—. Si quieres que vaya, iré.

—Bien, iremos mañana a primera hora.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y ninguno volvió a decir nada más. Su tío se retiró a su estudio y Rogue se quedó en la cocina lavando los platos. Ese día le tocaba a él. Mientras echaba detergente a la esponja y agarraba el primer plato se dejó divagar. Le desagradaba bastante la idea de tener que levantarse temprano para visitar un lugar repleto de personas subnormales y escuchar adulaciones de algún empleado del dichoso lugar. Pero, por otra parte, no tendría que ir al instituto y ya eso era razón suficiente para estar agradecido y de de buen humor. Los últimos meses y pese a ser su último año se salteaba las clases muy seguido; claro que los profesores nunca podían decirle nada gracias sus certificados médicos.

Siempre había sido una carga para el instituto. Un extraño el cual era mejor tenerlo lejos. Un niño problemático con el cual los profesores temían tratar cara a cara. Era un loco. Con los locos hay que tener cuidado. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca se había sentido como uno, todos a su alrededor se empecinaban en catalogarlo con aquella palabra desde el suicidio de su madre. Él se consideraba una personal completamente normal. Pero si el mundo quería un loco, bien, con gusto se los daría. Para jugar un juego se necesitan más de dos personas.

Terminó de lavar y guardar todo. Miró el reloj, eran apenas las diez de la noche; como su tío se acostaría a eso de la una –por sus planos siempre se desvelaba- determinó dejar la televisión de la cocina encendida. Probablemente esa fuera la última o antepenúltima noche que dormiría en su cuarto, en esa casa que había sido su hogar durante once largos años. Toda una vida para un niño, apenas un pestañeo en la historia humana. No sentía ninguna clase de melancolía o tristeza por abandonarla, además, suponía, para bien o para mal no sería durante mucho tiempo. Quizá unos meses, como mucho un año. Lo que sin duda extrañaría serían sus libros, estaba seguro que no podría llevarse todos.

Miró por la ventana. Su vista daba al jardín.

Súbitamente la imagen de un minino con la cola en alto persiguiendo un sapo saltarín –de su mismo tamaño- se hizo visible ante sus ojos. Le arrancó de los labios una sonrisa muda. Era de noche y la oscuridad ocultaba cada rincón del parque y aún así él podía verlo con una claridad absoluta, perfecta, tan nítidamente que, no parecía, _era_ real; lo sabía con la certeza que da un pálpito.

«Fue… fue un accidente», había dicho. Nadie le creyó.

—Frosch…

(Quizá no era tan normal como él creía).

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Cof, antes que nada, no tengo ni puta idea de cuándo voy a actualizar. Puede que un ataque de inspiración en una semana lo tengan, pero no quiero prometer nada. Lo más probable es que tarde un mes, o más. Ya están avisados. Yeah, lo sé, fue corto, pero notése que sólo es el prólogo. Los capítulos van a ser más largos (aunque no mucho más, dah). Sin ir más lejos, espero que les haya resultado mínimamente interesante, todo ese rollo con Frosch, la mamá de Rogue, el tío Skiadrum, y el propio Rogue. No se preocupen que a medida que vaya avanzando la historia van a ir apareciendo más personas y blabla. Me disculpo por los posibles -y factibles- horrores ortográficos. Gracias por leer. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Saludos y Besos a todos (no se olviden de dejar su contribución).

Atte, Misari.


	2. Primer Utopía

No, no, esto no está influenciado por King en nada, créanme, es sólo pura coincidencia (?). ¡Por fin actualizo! ¡Si, niños, pónganse contentos, yey! COFCOF. Lamento la tardanza –un poco, nada más, sólo un poco- y, nada, espero que lo disfruten. Abajo tengo unas cosillas para aclarar.

 **Aclaraciones:** FT no es mío. Todo de Mashima.

* * *

 _ **En el Edén.**_

" _Matar es una estupidez. Nunca debe hacerse nada de lo que no se pueda hablar en la sobremesa"._

 _Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO:** Primer Utopía.

La sala de espera tenía olor a naftalina y cigarrillo. En realidad, Rogue pudo comprobar que el olor a naftalina no era nada más que un pobre intento para tapar el olor a cigarrillo que los dos recepcionistas propagaban como chimeneas encendidas cada diez minutos exactos. Los había contado porque no tenía nada más interesante que mirar, ni siquiera revistas amarillistas de mal gusto; el lugar estaba decorado como solían decorarse las mansiones inglesas de la época victoriana: demasiado lujo derrochado en alfombras, sillas felpudas, muebles de caoba, estatuas del Renacimiento y cuadros con caracteres religiosos. Todo para mostrar el poderío del dueño. Todo antiguo y anticuado.

Lo único que le llamaba la atención era un cuadro, justo en frente suyo, que representaba el pecado original de Eva al comerse la manzana prohibida. Le gustaba particularmente como estaba pintada la serpiente debajo de los pies descalzos de ella, con colores opacos que iban en una escala de negros y verdes, excepto por los ojos, que estaban de un amarillo tan chillón que quedaba completamente fuera de lugar. Lo curioso era –y eso era lo que más le gustaba, sentía una excitación casi morbosa- que no importaba a qué parte de la habitación te movieras, la serpiente te seguía con los ojos a todas partes. Parecían susurrarte al oído «haz cosas malas, anda, te reto a hacerlo, niño travieso».

 _«Eso es relativo, Serpiente. Es malo si crees que lo es»_.

—Dios, cuánto tiempo más nos harán esperar.

Rogue miró a su tío; uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era usar el nombre de Dios en vano; y según tenía entendido, eso era pecado. _«¿Mortal? ¿Era mortal?»_. No, de eso no estaba seguro. Sus conocimientos no llegaban a tanto.

El _tour_ por las instalaciones de la clínica había terminado hacía… -miró el reloj sobre la recepción estirando ligeramente el cuello-… unos veinte minutos, casi rozando la media hora ya. Apenas hacerlo su simpatiquísimo guía turístico les había prácticamente ordenado que se sentaran y esperaran allí sin especificar exactamente a qué -o a quién- era lo que tenían que esperar.

Su tío miró a los recepcionistas, con la esperanza de que iluminaran sus nubladas dudas y le dieran alguna respuesta, pero ambos, tanto la mujer como el hombre, estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus tareas rutinarias como para siquiera prestarle un poco de atención. La mujer se estaba arreglando las uñas con una lima y cada tanto se quitaba el cigarrillo de los labios, le daba una bocanada y unos golpecitos que sacudían las cenizas. Por un segundo pareció que se dignaría a hablarle a Skiadrum –a quien la garganta se le preparó para hablar-, porque lo miró por sobre las gafas sin montura, pero la ilusión se rompió y ella pronto volvió a su tarea.

El hombre, en cambio, ni siquiera parecía notar la existencia de nadie aparte de la computadora. Tecleaba, tecleaba y tecleaba como si esa fuera su única tarea en el mundo y que, si se detenía, dejaría de existir. El único movimiento que hacía aparte de teclear, era quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios, exhalar el humo, y volver a colocárselo. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento era exclusivamente mecánico y le daba el aspecto, aún más, de ser un autómata programado.

Entonces, entre tecleo y tecleo de rápidos dedos, Rogue tuvo uno idea jugosa para matar el aburrimiento.

— ¿No preferirías cortarme la garganta?

Su tío giró en redondo, mirándolo. Por unos segundos, la confusión le opacó las pupilas, desorientadas. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí en ese lugar tan… _viejo_. Hasta no reconoció a su sobrino. ¿Quién era ese chiquillo…? De un golpe seco, cayó a la realidad. Estaba furioso. (Y a Rogue le encantaba picarlo cuando lo estaba, sólo para llevarlo al borde).

— ¿No quieres? Es fácil.

—Cállate.

—Un tajo limpio, aquí —se señaló el comienzo de la mandíbula con el pulgar, justo por debajo, donde no había hueso y la carne era blanda—. Como le hacen los granjeros a los cerdos, sólo que yo no voy a chillar tanto como ellos. Espero.

—Cállate.

—Anda tío, aún puedes hacerlo. Me llevas a casa y-

Unas palmas golpeando entre ellas, un aplauso seco, interrumpió la perorata de Rogue. Bufó, algo enfadado, pero no permitió que nadie lo notara: simplemente dirigió su rostro, de pronto inexpresivo, a la fuente del sonido. Su tío lo imitó al instante, entre aliviado y furioso. ¡Y ahora quién mierda era! ¿Su hermana, que volvía de la tumba para atormentarlo con forma de fantasma, o peor, de zombie carcomido por los años? ¿Tendría aún algo de carne entre sus huesos, después de estar enterrada tanto tiempo?

Para desconcierto de ambos, no era la madre de Rogue que volvía de entre los muertos. Era una mujer, sí, pero no se parecía en nada a la difunta, esta era alta, esbelta, con tacones agujas demasiado finos, de largos cabellos rubios platinados –tanto que parecían blancos-, con labios violetas de pintalabios y una bata de doctor. Bajo uno de sus brazos llevaba un montón de folios en carpetas de distintos colores, rojas, azules, amarillas, hasta naranjas. Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien cómo había hecho para aplaudir y hacer ese sonido sin que se le cayera nada.

—Maravilloso —dijo con una voz cantarina que a Skiadrum se le antojó poco humana, más bien fantasmal— Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan ocurrente. Es refrescante, ¿saben? Y tienes talento, chico, _mucho_ talento.

—Disculpe —Skiadrum carraspeó la garganta—. ¿Usted es…?

—Oh, perdone que no me haya presentado, señor Cheney —se acercó a ambos, tendiéndole la mano libre al mayor. Skiadrum se levantó de inmediato, devolviéndole el gesto—. Y disculpe la tardanza, ya sabe, el papelerío es fácil de hacer, pero es mucho y lleva tiempo. Son pocos pacientes, pero estos niños llevan mucho trabajo —se rió de su propio chiste—. Soy la doctora Kyoka Reiseiten, la subdirectora de Tártaros.

—Ah… es… es un placer conocerla en persona.

—Por favor, no tiene que adularme —agitó el brazo libre y dio a Rogue una mirada fugaz. _«Carne fresca»._ Sonrió—. Supongo que Jackal ya les habrá mostrado el lugar.

—Si… —por mucho que intentó –y aunque era de pésima educación- Skiadrum no pudo ocultar una mueca de desagrado; después de todo, el tal Jackal no era el mejor guía del mundo ni aquel paseo turístico algo que uno guardaría como un cálido recuerdo entre las páginas de su mente junto a los "momentos inolvidables"—. Disculpe, no quiero-

—No se moleste. Sé que Jackal no es… el hombre con el tacto más espectacular del país.

—No, en realidad-

—Señor Cheney —Skiadrum asintió, cediendo— ¿Por qué no vamos usted y yo a mi oficina a terminar con todo el papelerío, quiere? Si ya tomó una decisión, claro. Sé que Tártaros no es para cualquiera. Somos una institución pequeña y, diría —buscó las palabras—. Bastante _exclusiva_.

Skiadrum ya creía que era exclusiva. Aparte de ser una instalación relativamente pequeña –poseía nada más que seis bloques donde residían ocho pacientes en cada uno- era carísima. Pero en realidad la plata no le importaba mucho; quitando el hecho de que tenía de sobra –a veces en serio no sabía qué podía hacer con tanta- su sobrino siempre le había costado una fortuna. Como aquella vez que rompió el tragaluz y el florero del vecino de enfrente, cuando Frosch todavía estaba vivo. Andaba jugando en el frente de la casa, con el minino, tirando aquella pelotita pequeña de ping-pong que rebotaba contra la vereda y la calle como los infiernos. En una de aquellas tiradas, Frosch no había podido agarrarla en el aire y la pelota había revotado con tal fuerza que había cruzado la calle, hasta el frente, rompiendo ese condenado tragaluz _y_ ese condenado florero de porcelana antigua.

¡Qué escándalo que armó su vecino! Gritando en medio de la vereda, no hubo alma en el barrio que no se enterara del trágico hecho.

¿Quién carajos ponía un florero de porcelana antigua cerca de un tragaluz en un barrio donde los niños pululaban y jugaban en las veredas? Sólo el viejo cascarrabias de su vecino, el señor Michello. Salió con los restos del tragaluz de multicolores y el florero en una mano, mientras blandía su bastón de un lado a otro como una poderosa espada, gritando y gritando tal cantidad de pestes al aire que había terminado por arrancar a Skiadrum de su, por ese entonces, delicada concentración con unos planos que le estaban costando la salud. El jodido jarrón había resultado ser una reliquia antigua traída de china, y el tragaluz, otro tanto traído del siglo XIX. Cuánto le habían costado un par de trozos de vidrio y porcelana.

Y no había sido la primera ni la última vez que Rogue le costó casi un ojo de la cara. Los terapeutas escolares, las clases particulares, las actividades extracurriculares, sus libros, sus estúpidos medicamentos y las travesuras llenaban, y seguían llenando, cheques con sumas peligrosas de dinero que asustarían a cualquiera. Skiadrum ya había se enfrentado y conciliado con la idea de que Tártaros no iba a ser la excepción que confirmara la regla. No, eso también le iba a costar mucho dinero. _«Pero a cambio, si Dios te ayuda, recibirás paz mental. Por un tiempo, al menos»_.

—Después de usted, por favor.

—Excelente, sígame. ¿Le gustaron las instalaciones, entonces?

—Sí, muy pintorescas… —siguió hablando mientras caminaba por el pasillo, siguiendo a la doctora. Lo último que vio de su sobrino antes de desaparecer tras una puerta fue que ya no los estaba mirando; se había recostado nuevamente contra la silla felpuda y tenía la vista clavada en esa horrible pintura de Eva en donde la serpiente bajo sus pies llegaba a un extremo de ser grotesca. La miraba con excitación en sus pupilas negras.

Definitivamente, así como nunca pudo comprender tan siquiera un poco a su hermana, con la puerta cerrándose lentamente dejando entrever los últimos vestigios de su sobrino, llegó a la apocalíptica conclusión de que tampoco podría comprenderlo a él. Jamás. Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

 **(** … **)**

Durante el recorrido por la Clínica, su guía fue tajante. No hablaba ni mucho ni poco, sólo lo necesario para hacerse entender. Tampoco, vieron ambos, se veía con los ánimos de engrandecer innecesariamente al lugar. No adornaba la historia. Contaba todo con una franqueza tal que parecía más un robot programado que un ser humano. (Skiadrum pronto descubriría que todos los empleados de Tártaros poseían la misma escalofriante característica, y que les rodeaba un aura extraña, como si carecieran de humanidad). Era, francamente, como si leyeran un guión.

Pese a eso, era descortés y hacía chistes de mal gusto. Por eso, lo que podría haber sido un recorrido ameno, cargado de historias bastante perturbadoras, se transformó en tiempo perdido e inútilmente gastado. ¿Quién era el encargado de designar al personal? ¿Un mono?

El predio era enorme, de una hectárea. Ubicado a las afueras de Magnolia, no era raro que tuviera semejante lote disponible. Contaba con un total de siete edificios, con el edificio principal en el centro, rodeado por los otros seis; tres a la izquierda y tres a la derecha. Además poseía una huerta, un invernadero, un pequeño gallinero, un establo –donde no sólo había caballos, sino también una vaca lechera y dos cerdos- y una pileta cubierta, que, según les dijo Jackal, estaba cerrada nueve de los doce meses.

—Sólo se abre en verano, a comienzos de junio, y bajo mucha seguridad. Pero ya sabe cómo son los niños, son como perros en celo, les encanta ponerla y que se las pongan —y les guiño un ojo, soltando una carcajada.

El predio estaba salpicado de árboles por aquí y por allá. Notaron que no había mucha variedad: pinos, cedros y olmos. Había un gran roble solitario, el único de su especie, cerca del gallinero. Era absolutamente magnifico y poderoso; su tamaño inspiraba una mezcla de respeto y temor. Según les contó Jackal cuando pasaron por allí, una de las internas se había colgado de una de sus ramas el verano pasado. Como no tenía sogas ni se les permitían tener cinturones –y las sábanas tenían un pequeño dispositivo de seguridad que alertaba a una alarma- la chica había sido creativa y se había hecho su propia soga con ramas y hojas del propio árbol.

—Hubieran escuchado como gritaban esas gallinas de mierda. Así nos enteremos de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Hiso la cuerda de ramas en un día? —preguntó Skiadrum.

— ¡Pero no, hombre! —Jackal le dio una palmada en la espalda, fuerte, sonora, riendo—. Un día no es suficiente. Suponemos que fue haciéndolo de a poco y que escondía su tesoro en el gallinero —se encogió de hombros—. Hay que reconocer que la chica fue astuta. A mí no se me habría ocurrido nunca.

—Eso es porque eres estúpido.

— ¡Rogue!

—No se preocupe, señor Cheney —miró a Rogue, quién lo desafió; sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente, saboreando el desafío. El chico tenía potencial, sí, la doctora Kyoka había estado en lo cierto—. Escucho cosas peores. Son sólo niños.

Sin embargo, Skiadrum no se conformó. Le tiró a su sobrino una mirada de advertencia. Un ligero aire de amenaza cubrió a los dos hombres, tanto al mayor como al menor. Rogue sabía que su tío era capaz de abofetearlo o peor, de tirarle un puñetazo, y no estaba dispuesto a brindarle a ese portero boca-sucia un espectáculo que seguro lo divertiría. Permaneció callado el resto del tour.

El edificio principal era donde estaban los consultorios y las oficinas de los doctores y por donde pasaba prácticamente todo lo que ocurría en Tártaros. Había habitaciones enteras que sólo guardaban los archivos de los pacientes. Estaba la gran recepción, donde acudían los pocos familiares que todavía iban a hacer visitas antes de pasar a cualquiera de los bloques, una pequeña cafetería, un par de habitaciones para aquellos del personal que les tocaba quedarse por las noches, una sala de seguridad donde se podía ver todo el predio a través de las pantallas y más habitaciones de ese estilo. Era el primer edificio construido en el predio y el más antiguo, conservando aún su aspecto victoriano tanto dentro como fuera.

Tártaros, les contó Jackal, había sido una institución mental desde sus comienzos, allá por principios de siglo. Sus dueños siempre habían sido los mismos, una familia de doctores psiquiatras, los Geer. Por aquel entonces sólo estaba el edificio principal y el establo, que se había incendiado en circunstancias sospechosas y que había sido reconstruido varios años después, cuando la policía dejó de meter sus narices en el asunto.

—Jodidos entrometidos —escupió el suelo—. Se meten donde nadie los llama. Lo hicieron siempre. Incluso con el caso Conbolt.

— ¿El caso Conbolt? —preguntó curioso Skiadrum. Rogue prestó atención, queriendo saber.

—Eh —Jackal pareció reaccionar. _«Joder, que bocazas que soy. Van a despellejarme vivo si se sabe que hablé sobre Conbolt»._ Se rascó la nuca, con la mirada perdida—. Lo siento, creo que hablé de más. No es nada importante, en realidad, ni grande. Es un chico que desapareció hace un tiempo.

— ¿Desapareció? ¿De aquí?

—Si —carraspeó, incómodo—. Bueno, sigamos. Aún nos queda mucho.

El aparcamiento detrás del edificio principal y el camino de cemento que lo rodeaba había sido construido en los años sesenta, cuando las instituciones para enfermos mentales comenzaron a cambiar ante la mirada de la sociedad, que las veía como meros agujeros negros por dónde tirar a las personas que ya no servían (aunque tampoco había cambiado abismalmente; la mayoría aún lo cree así). Era el apogeo, el dinero llovía y los Geer no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Ese año también se construyeron los primeros tres bloques: el A, el B y el C, los que estaban a la derecha. Dos de ellos para hombres, el último para mujeres.

— ¿Siempre fue una institución mixta? Es decir —se corrigió Skiadrum—. ¿Que aceptaba hombres y mujeres?

—Bueno, sí, siempre lo fue. Pero antes se creía que la locura afectaba más a las mujeres, y casi exclusivamente, así que casi no había internos hombres.

—Vaya.

—Y los tiempos mejores eran los de antes, ¿eh? —Jackal soltó una risotada, una de las desagradables. Parecía escupir en vez de reír.

Jackal les contó que, durante la construcción del bloque C, había ocurrido un terrible accidente con una de las maquinarias. No les explicó los detalles morbosos con detalle ni qué había pasado con exactitud, ni qué causó el accidente; sólo se limitó a decirles, como un favor, que el saldo fue de cuatro albañiles muertos, tres apuntados y uno tuerto, sin mencionar los otros diez heridos que terminaron en el hospital con heridas leves y contusiones.

Los otros bloques –los de la izquierda-, el D, el E y el F, llegaron diez años después, a mediados de los setenta. A partir de allí se implementó la separación: los bloques de la derecha eran para los hombres y los de la izquierda para las mujeres. Se habían hecho algunas modificaciones desde esos años, como la mejoras en los baños y las instalaciones eléctricas, pero no se habían agregado más edificios hasta la actualidad. Jackal les dijo que quizá en los próximos diez años harían un nuevo bloque, pero todavía, por el momento, no estaba nada confirmado.

—Por suerte —agregó—. Trabajamos como negros esclavos para mantener este lugar. Ojalá al Director Geer se le dé por esperar otros veinte años más.

Los bloques eran exactamente iguales entre sí: edificios de tres pisos, de ladrillo, ventanas enrejadas y dos puertas –la de entrada y una de emergencia, detrás-, con la única diferencia que, en la puerta de entrada de cada uno, arriba en bronce dorado, estaba la letra correspondiente que lo identificaba. En su interior contaban, en el primer piso, de una pequeña recepción ocupada por un guardia de seguridad, la cocina y un gran comedor donde comían los internos y el personal. En el segundo estaban las habitaciones, un espacio común con televisión, estéreo, sillones, una mesita de café y otra de ping-pong, la cabina donde se entregaban les medicamentos, y otras cabinas, de madera, donde se efectuaban las visitas. En el tercer piso estaban los baños y los salones, y las salas de aislamiento al final del largo y amplio pasillo.

Actualmente todos los bloques estaban a su máxima capacidad, ocho pacientes, salvo el C, en el que había siete, desde la desaparición del chico Conbolt –claro que eso Jackal no lo mencionó, no cometería otro error- y el E, en el que sólo había cuatro. El E, les comentó al boleo, tenía fama de embrujado. Nunca, nunca, desde que lo habían construido, habían podido llenar todas las habitaciones. La chica suicida que se colgó del roble, había estado allí y ella, casualmente, había sido la séptima en entrar. Habían anunciado que vendría otra chica ese verano y por fin serían ocho, pero ella se suicidó antes.

—Curioso, ¿eh?

—Yo diría espeluznante.

—Bah, es lo mismo, señor Cheney —lo examinó atentamente—. Cómo, ¿va a decirme que cree en fantasmas?

—Bueno, me hubiera encantado responder que no, que soy una persona adulta y racional, pero me temo que tengo que reconocer que creo en ellos — _«Mi hermana era, es, uno y Rogue…»_. Al pensarlo, su sobrino lo miró. Skiadrum sintió un asqueroso escalofrío que le recorría la nuca.

Jackal silbó.

—No lo hubiera esperado de usted. Sí del chico —señaló a Rogue con el mentón—. Apuesto a que te gustan las historias de fantasmas.

Rogue simplemente le sonrió; era una sonrisa que hubiera espantado a cualquiera, pero no a Jackal, que se la devolvió.

En cuanto a para qué tantas facilidades a fuera, Jackal le explicó a Skiadrum que él no entendía mucho de eso, él no era doctor, sólo era el encargado principal, el portero por decirlo de alguna manera. De todas formas, le explicó que, según tenía entendido, las actividades en la huerta, en el gallinero, en el establo y en el invernadero formaban parte de la terapia que Tártaros impartía. Los pacientes de los distintos bloques nunca se cruzaban –los horarios estaba estrictamente coordinados- y salían afuera siempre vigilados; está, por supuesto, era las veinticuatro horas del día.

La vigilancia no era la única estricta. La convivencia dentro de cada bloque también lo era, lo que incluía los horarios para las terapias, la comida, el baño y el tiempo libre. Las habitaciones eran cuatro, por lo que las ocupaban dos internos cada una. Como Tártaros era una institución privada, los pacientes corrían con cierta libertad en cuanto a sus pertenencias personales. Estaba permitido que usaran su ropa, sus propios productos de higiene y algunos pequeños lujos como cigarrillos o revistas o libros o mp4, siempre que la familia se los proveyera y los autorizase a tenerlos. Los objetos prohibidos eran los típicos: alcohol, drogas, objetos afilados o potencialmente peligrosos, celulares; y si atrapaban a alguno con cualquiera de esas cosas, se ganaba unas felices vacaciones en aislamiento, dependiendo el tiempo del objeto y su peligrosidad.

— ¿Qué hay de los horarios de visita?

Rogue rodó los ojos al escuchar la pregunta. ¡Como si su tío fuera a visitarlo!

—Se los digo, pero si quiere más detalles, puede preguntar en recepción. A Ever o a Lahar, cualquier de los dos puede darle la información que quiera —Skiadrum asintió—. Suelen ser de 10 a 12 en la mañana y de 16 a 19 en la tarde. Los fines de semana son más largos, pero ahora mismo no me lo acuerdo bien.

El tour terminó donde había empezado, en el edificio principal, con Jackal soltando otro chiste obsceno antes de ordenarles, de pronto demasiado serio, que se quedaran en la recepción a esperar. Él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y sus responsabilidades no se completaban solas. Desgraciadamente, los robots aún no habían maravillado al siglo XXI.

 _«Pero si los robots son ustedes»_ , pensó absurdamente.

Skiadrum tenía muchas dudas nuevas, que no se animó a expresarlas. Ese lugar le daba mala espina, una sensación de frío absoluto, y quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. Quiso preguntarle a Rogue si estaba seguro de Tártaros, quiso decirle que podrían buscar otro lugar si así lo quería; no entendía al chico y estaba seguro de que el noventa por ciento del tiempo lo detestaba –y lo quería de él tan lejos como fuera posible- pero era su sobrino y se había hecho cargo de él desde que su hermana decidió dejarlo solo, siendo apenas un niñito.

Sin embargo, bastó una mirada fugaz para saberlo.

A Rogue le interesaba ese lugar, de una forma perturbadora que no llegaba a comprender, más de lo que le había interesado algo en su vida.

 **(** … **)**

— ¿Escucharon?

Los presentes la miraron, curiosos de pronto. Estaban en su descanso y, si era algo malo, como la reducción del salario, las nuevas elecciones presidenciales o el fin del mundo, no querían saberlo. Al cabo de unos momentos, Orga se animó a preguntar; no llegarían a ningún lado si se la pasaban esperando a que Yukino continuara sola, parecía que quería que le preguntaran y que no hablaría de acontecer lo contrario.

— ¿Qué, Yukino?

— ¡Del chico nuevo! Chenet, creo que se llama.

Se miraron entre ellos. Las tazas de café y té humeaban el lugar, ocultando las facciones de sus respectivos dueños. La cabina siempre había sido pequeña. Deberían agrandarla.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Sayla, extrañada—. No hace mucho que pasó lo del chico Conbolt.

—Vamos, Sayla —Doranbolt chasqueó la lengua—. Sabes que ni a Geer ni a Reiseiten les importa un carajo exponerse así. En realidad creo que lo encuentran divertido, para atraer a las miradas curiosas —suspiró—. A veces no sé quién es loco aquí.

— ¡Cuida tu lengua, Doranbolt! —aulló la enfermera, furibunda.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas histérica sólo porque te tocaron un poco el coño, mujer.

—Uno de estos días voy a arrancarte la lengua, Orga, con una pinza al rojo vivo —siseó, amenazante, la furia aplacada y concentrada dentro de unas rendijas muy pequeñas. La peor furia que podía tirarte Sayla. El gigante hombre río, guiñando un ojo que decía claramente «me encantaría que lo intentaras».

— ¿El chico Conbolt? —se oyó entre las risitas y el desconcierto.

—Ah, Fernandes, cierto que eres nuevo —apuntó Orga, rascándose la gran melena que tenía por cabellos.

—Eso no te importa.

— ¡Sayla, no seas descortés! —la retó Yukino, ruborizada y avergonzada por la susodicha—. Mhn, es, es complicado de explicar, Jellal. Pasó unas semanas antes de que llegaras, no es nada impor-

—Deja de mentirle, Yukino —la interrumpió Doranbolt—. Mira, Jellal, la cosa es simple: los jefes de arriba no quieren que andemos contando por ahí la historia del chico Conbolt. Si quieres sobrevivir y llevar un trabajo relativamente fácil tratando con estos mocosos, te conviene mantener el pico cerrado, no hacer preguntas y desviar la mirada cuando te convenga. Y te hablo en serio.

Miró a los demás, para que apoyaran sus palabras. Los tres, Orga, Yukino y Sayla, concordaron con él, asintiendo en silencio y bajando o corriendo la mirada para ver sus pies o sus tazas repletas de líquido, dependiendo cuál resultaba más interesante para cada uno. Jellal se sintió de repente perdido – _asustado_ \- y esa extraña sensación que había tenido al cruzar el gran portón de entrada de Tártaros por primera vez volvió a él.

Algo andaba terriblemente mal con ese lugar.

 **(** … **)**

Entró a la sala común con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Una sonrisa que no se dibujaba allí desde la desaparición (lo que le había pasado) de Romeo. Claro que después de escuchar una cosa así, no se podía esperar menos de él. Por fin parecía que iba a tener un nuevo compañero y esa perspectiva le parecía demasiado jugosa como para guardársela para él sólo. La llegada del chico nuevo, de todas formas, se veía inminente. Quizá mañana mismo lo verían cruzar la puerta del bloque C a través de las ventanas del segundo piso; ya era un poco tarde para que entraran nuevos internos.

Las reglas eran _muchas_. No se podían explicar en quince minutos.

Fue Rufus, sentado en uno de los sillones junto a las ventanas, leyendo una de sus muchas novelas de Jane Austen que apoyaba siempre sobre su regazo, el primero en verlo.

— ¿Tuviste, al final, un orgasmo como se debe, Sting?

La sonrisa de Sting, naturalmente, se ensanchó.

— ¡Rufus, por Dios! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de sexo? —protestó Lyon desde su posición en la mesa de ping-pong. Le iba ganando a Gajeel por un margen muy pequeño, 14-12, y no quería que nadie interrumpiera o arruinara el juego. ¡Al fin estaba teniendo una buena racha y esos lunáticos eran capaces de arruinársela!

—Eso —apuntó Gajeel, divertido—. Se supone que el sexópata aquí ese Eve, no tú.

El chico –el _casi_ niño; era el más joven de todos- asintió, como si esa acusación no fuera un insulto sino una realidad. Para Eve no tenía esas connotaciones negativas.

—Yo no estoy hablando todo el tiempo de sexo —corrigió, mintiendo. No le tomaría mucha gasto mental torcer la conversación a donde quisiera que fuera—. Es tu impresión porque nunca en la vida has experimentado ese delicado placer, Lyon. Si estas resentido con la vida por eso —se acomodó un largo mechón de cabello rubio de la cara, colocándolo delicadamente detrás de su oreja—. Bueno, no es mi problema.

Eve y Loke estallaron en risas. Ambos miraban la televisión, el niño sentado en el regazo del mayor.

—Qué alguien lo calle, por favor —rogó Lyon, intentando no caer en su juego.

—Eh, Rufus —habló una séptima voz.

Todos, incluido Sting –que miraba transcurrir los acontecimientos divertido, dejaría que se mataron un poco entre ellos y sólo después interrumpiría-, miraron al portador de la voz. Una voz profunda y masculina, casi adulta, que no correspondía en nada con la apariencia de su dueño. Estaba parado cerca de una de las ventanas, mirando hacia afuera, perdidos sus ojos jade. La cadera rozaba ligeramente el vidrio.

— ¿Natsu? —tanteó con cuidado Rufus. Con Natsu uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada; se tenía que andar con cuidado. El chico negó suavemente— ¿Lily? —el chico asintió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. Rufus sonrió. Lily, de todas las personalidades de Natsu, era la más razonable—. Dime.

— ¿Podemos tener un día en paz?

Se hizo un silencio, donde las miradas volaban de Lily a Rufus.

—De acuerdo —bufó, al fin, el rubio—. De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan feliz, Sting?

— ¡Hey! —protestó Sting, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta. Rufus hiso un esfuerzo por dejarlo pasar; detestaba que lo ignoraran—. ¡Eres un aguafiestas, Lily! ¡Happy es más divertido que tú, hasta Charle lo es!

—Sting, ya deja el rollo —saltó Loke, minimizando el asunto—. Con Eve estamos intentando mirar una película. _Batman: El caballero de la noche_ , y por si no lo notaron, era una de las que teníamos prohibida hasta la semana pasada. Ya dejen de gritarse y de molestar.

Sting se cruzó de brazos en una pobre imitación de berrinche de niño pequeño. Hacía eones que no las sacaba de la manga.

—Tenía noticias, noticias jugosas —dijo, captando hasta la atención de Lily, que se giró a verlo—. Pero ya que no quieren que nadie los _moleste_ , me voy a mi cuarto.

Se giró, caminó cuatro pasos, estando a punto de abandonar el rectángulo que era el espacio común, y de pronto se vio en el aire, los brazos colgando a sus lados, sus piernas sueltas, apenas a uno o dos centímetros del suelo. Gajeel tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios, pero en cuanto a estatura se trataba, apenas le llevaba a Sting unos cinco centímetros. Se removió, inquieto, intentado zafarse, sabiéndolo inútil. No lo soltaría ni aunque le cortaran el brazo.

—Sabes que no puedes tirar una bomba de esas y luego largarte, Eucliffe.

—Si se me da la gana, lo hago —desafió.

 _«Hombre muerto»_ , pensaron muchos. A Gajeel no se le desafiaba. Se le obedecía.

¿Por qué le costaba a Sting comprenderlo? Hasta los locos tenían un poco de instinto de conservación.

—No, no lo haces —Gajeel lo bajó de golpe, pero en vez de soltarlo, lo dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente, y lo sujeto del cuello, comenzando a hacer presión. Todos tuvieron la fuerte impresión de que aquello no era una broma; al morocho le gustaba mostrar su poderío, mostrar que era el jefe, mostrar que nada le importaba, que tenía _poder_.

— ¡Gajeel, déjalo! —chilló Eve, levantándose de su cómodo asiento entre las piernas de Loke como si tuviera un resorte en el culo.

Corrió unos cuantos pasos y se colgó, de un salto, de uno de los brazos de Gajeel en el momento en que Sting comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente rojo; sostuvo a su víctima unos escasos segundos más –que sirvieron para que su presa comenzara a retorcerse, finalmente- y luego lo soltó. Sting cayó al suelo, chocando las rodillas contra él de un fuerte golpe, y comenzó a toser.

—Aprende cuál es tu lugar aquí de una puta vez, Eucliffe.

Sting lo miró, impasible, sin responder. Eve se acercó a él, despacio, cuidándose de no interponerse en el camino de Gajeel, cuidándose de no volver a desafiarlo una vez más. Lo que había hecho había sido una estupidez, eso estaba claro, y había actuado sin pensar. Sólo esperaba no comerse un buen puñetazo en la cena, o mañana, en el desayuno.

— ¿Estas bien, Stiggy?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Gracias, Eve —le sonrió, revolviéndole los cabellos. El chico le sonrió en respuesta, y cuando se pararon, se colgó de su cadera. Eve tenía una fijación no-sana con el contacto humano que ponía incómodo a más de uno. Gajeel no dejaba que se le acercara, directamente, y los otros también solían echarlo. Sólo Natsu –cuando era Natsu-, Loke y él mismo no tenían problemas con ello, y dejaban que el chico se colgara de ellos de la parte que más le gustara.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó aturdido.

— ¡La noticia, Sting, la noticia! —le hizo notar Loke.

—Ah, eso —Gajeel tenía un grandioso don para arruinarle el día a cualquiera. Él que estaba tan feliz—. Va a venir un chico nuevo.

— ¡¿En serio?! —la pregunta de Eve, entre emocionada y terriblemente asustada, habló por todos.

Sting asintió.

—Esto se pone interesante —concluyó Rufus.

Si alguien hubiera estado en desacuerdo –que nadie lo estaba- Gajeel le hubiera dado un puñetazo entre las costillas, tan fuerte que hubiera escupido sangre. En realidad, ninguno podía creer que entrara un chico nuevo después de lo que venía ocurriendo en Tártaros desde el verano pasado, cuando Flare había decidido ahorcarse del roble junto al gallinero. El terrible griterío que las gallinas hicieron esa mañana de julio de calor sofocante todavía se podía escuchar, si se prestaba atención.

— _Muy_ interesante.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Af, ¡al fin publico algo! Tenía tantas ganas, en serio. Bien, empecemos a aclarar mentes. Para empezar, cuando describo a Tártaros, eso ocurrió ANTES de lo que pasa al principio, por si no quedó claro; es que me parecía aburrido poner eso primero y quise intercalarlo. El "apellido" de Kyoka, Reiseiten, es su apodo en Tártaros, en el original en japones, y me pareció buena idea usarlo como su apellido (necesitaba, de todas formas), y sé que ella no es rubia, pero antes de que colorearan y saliera la versión en el anime, Kyoka en mis fantasías es platinada, así que se queda platinada. Vamos ¡le queda mejor! Ah, todos los del grupete de Yukino son enfermeros. Todos. Y... y creo que nada más. Bueno, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, no tengan miedo y pregunten. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, y ya dejo de molestarlos, bye bye~. Dejen su contribución.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
